seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clash
He was sitting methodically on his coffin, just on the edge of a town. '' ''He tied a rope on the pier, stopping his journey, resting for a little while. '' ''People stopped walking by and glanced at the piercing eyes, mezmorized by the appearance of the world's greatest swordsman. '' ''He walked down the avenue with bravado, '' ''demonstrating his honor even in the most unusual of places, in a small remote town where all did not want trouble. '' At least that was until it happened... ''"I hear tell of a warrior with caliber," a voice called out. '' ''The greatest swordsman glanced behind towards the setting sun to see an ambitious, reckless person call him out. '' ''"You've heard of me?" replied the swordsman. '' ''"I'd doubt no one would recognize those eyes, Dracule Mihawk. Those piercing eyes that are bold to make all shake before you," said the stranger. Mihawk stood his ground, unmoved by the beguiling tone of the man. '' ''"Those who don't have true bravery and common sense '' ''cannot possess the will to face me, let alone see me." '' ''The townspeople were watching in awe, yet with yielding caution. '' ''The stranger smirked. "I'm one that has will and skill to face you. '' ''Better yet, challenge you." Mihawk closed his eyes for a moment, then opened them. '' ''"If that is what you wish, boy." '' ''He removed his cross-shaped necklece and unsheathed his small knife. '' ''"Unfortunately, I don't have a smaller knife than this," Mihawk said, with a sardonic tone. '' ''The stranger merely smiled, without any agression in his face. '' ''"That's alright. It's just my size." '' ''The stranger drew out his sword and lowered it near his right hip, reverse gripping the blade. '' ''Mihawk stared at the man, awaiting the first strike. He didn't move. Both opponents, locked in a staredown, confused the spectators, eagerly awaitign something to happen. '' ''It felt like a long silence, making time at a standstill. '' ''"How about you make your move, Mihawk?" the man said, breaking what seemed like a total silence. '' ''The world's greatest swordsman felt tempted to honor the request, especially since he faced people who were bent on killing him. '' ''This person was the first one that would defy the fierce chance to land a hit on him, his calm, cool headed demeanor keeping him from making a mistake. '' ''At one moment, it was all on the eyes, '' ''fixing the gaze on the other opponent, reading his moves. '' ''The next was the most unexpected. '' ''The stranger turned his head towards another direction, probably something that distracted him for an instant, prompting an easy window of opportunity for Mihawk. '' ''He thrusted immidiately at the stranger with his dagger, expecting to make an instant kill. '' ''The dagger missed its mark and was parried by the blade of the stranger. Mihawk was caught, unsurprisingly though, '' ''the dagger passing the man's left shoulder, the strangers arm covering his body. Then he followed up with a reverse uppercut in which Mihawk countered the strike. '' ''Both opponents clashed their blades together, sparks flying around with each blow on the others weapon. '' ''They both jumped back, Mihawk seemingly impressed. '' ''"You know how to fight well, boy. It's seems you've won your privilage to witness my power. As such, I shall use my black blade, Yoru, to end your life." The stranger chuckled, placing his tip in the sand. '' ''"I've got a proposition for you. If I win, you can give me the title, no longer use or teach your swordsmanship to anyone, and not to commit suicide or anything to die easily." '' ''Mihawk looked very blankly at the person, then he laughed. '' ''"That sounds like a heavy burden on my part. But I doubt that you have the guts to win. What happens if I beat you?" "You can take my life." '' ''Mihawk gave a small smirk to him. '' ''"You sound like a foolish child, but I admire your passion and bravery. You'll have a proper burial when I'm finished." "You'll suffer more when you cannot be able to bear the shame of losing your title, training, and reputation." Mihawk raised his black sword out from the back of his cloak, and grasped both hands to the handle. '' ''"By the way, boy, what is your name?" "I'm known as The Lone Warrior. Your means to take pity on me are not good enough, bird-eyes." ''"Granted," Mihawk replied. '' ''The two swordsmen leaped toward the other, preparing to fight the other, '' ''the crowds quickly running away from the clash of these two people, '' ''unable to put themselves in the wake of two titans. '' Category:Lordofwar97 Category:Story Category:Absolute Power Corrupts Absolutely